


Valentine's Day Headcanons

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Headcanons of WestAllen celebrating Valentine's Day. Crossposted from my tumblr.





	Valentine's Day Headcanons

  * Every year Barry goes a little bigger. Iris loves it but also secretly hates it because she desperately wants to out do him one year and just can’t.
  * Both of them pulling out all the stops like that leaves them with the entire loft full of stuffed animals, heart shaped balloons, and boxes of chocolate.
  * Iris won’t admit it but she actually eats the majority of the chocolate.
  * They go on little Valentine’s getaways and turn off their cell phones.
  * Barry making the enormous amount of food he always does but everything is heart shaped. EVERYTHING. The pancakes, omelet, toast, he even folds the napkins into hearts.
  * He starts getting creative with the pancakes and does hearts with arrows through them
  * But he regrets it when Iris teases him about Oliver Queen
  * The only gift Iris wants is Barry to sing her a love song
  * You know how in elementary school kids pass out those store bought packs of Valentine’s with characters on them? Well, every year, instead of a normal card, Barry gives Iris a pack of The Flash themed Valentine’s.
  * One year, Central City does a people auction for charity and one of the prizes is “win a date with The Flash” and Iris is the highest bidder because jealousy got the best of her for a second.
  * They watched Titanic one year, and Iris had to spend the rest of the night comforting Barry as he cried.
  * “Leonard Dicaprio should’ve won an Oscar for this! Iris, the Oscars are a sham.”
  * “Iris, if we’re ever on a sinking ship and you get a spot on one of the lifeboats, please don’t give it up to be with me. I’ll find a door to float on later, ok? Promise me you’ll stay on the lifeboat!”
  * “Barry, you can run on water!”
  * When they have kids, Iris is the crafty mom who makes cute home made Valentine’s for Barry with them.
  * Barry and Iris are the kind of parents who aren’t afraid of showing physical affection and usually their kids are like “eww gross!” but they put up with it on Valentine’s Day.
  * Barry is the florists best costumer.
  * He once ordered a heart shaped cake that said “Iris + Barry = ❤”
  * But when he picked up the cake it said “Iris + Harry = ❤” so Harry helped himself to the entire cake.
  * Cisco used to tease Barry and Iris for being so shmoopy but now he can’t because he and Cynthia are the shmoopiest couple ever.
  * So Barry and Iris tried giving him a taste of his own medicine.
  * But they back down when Cynthia gave them a threatening look. They are both lowkey afraid of her.
  * One year, a meta attacks on Valentine’s day and ruins all of Iris and Barry’s plans. So The Flash goes extra hard on him, reminding the meta that it’s Valentine’s Day and he’s interrupting something.
  * Cecile gets mad at Joe for never doing anything special for Valentine’s day, so Barry gives him advice.
  * But the conversation ends up in some awkward territory and they agree to never speak of it again.
  * Pretty much every guy Barry knows comes to him for romance advice at some point.
  * He considers his flare for romance one of his powers
  * Iris writing a tribute to The Flash for CCPN called “Central City’s Valentine”
  * Barry shows Iris some old Valentine’s he made for her when they were kids but didn’t have the courage to give her back then.
  * Iris crying her eyes out and being in awe of how romantic Barry was even as a kid.




End file.
